orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Mage/Hybrid-Guide
Is this the right build for me? There are different great mage builds. It all depends on what you're interested in: #PvP: The hybrid build is designed to be the best PvP mage possible. It combines a large variaty of attack spells (most importantly lightning fall) with defensive spells (improved shield energy and stone armor) #PvM against single enemies: This build is very effective in PvM. You can stun and freeze your enemy. Also, you have a large variety of attack spells so that you don't have to worry about the cooldowns. However, in order to get more frost spells this build does not include the final fire spell elementary finishing. A pure fire mage might be in a slight advantage in PvM against single enemies. However, elementary finishing is totally useless in PvP because it takes way to long to cast the spell. #PvM mob grinding: Mob grinding is fun and highly effective for getting xp and drops. You attract groups of 4-10 enemies and kill them with your AoE spells. This build is great for mob grinding: With shield energy and stone armor you'll stay safe. With shockwave, frost blast and fire barrage you'll do great AoE damage. However, if you don't care about PvP you might want to vary the build: Instead of getting lightning fall you can invest additional talent points in permafrost and stone spike. A great feature of order and chaos is that you can buy cheap reset scrolls (As soon as you're not low level you'll have hundreds of g) and experiment with different builds. Hybrid mages are very viable in o&c because fire and frost spells rely on the same stats - mostly spell power, wisdom and crit chance. The best talent tree for mages is to get elemental finishing AND water prison. water prison is very useful, in pvp. it is best used on monks or other mages because it silences them. also a spell you should get is lightning fall, it does nice dmg with a stun. water prison also slows enemies down, and obviously does DoT. elemental finishing does a ton of dmg, it is a must. if you cannot get water prison, then at least get elemental finishing, it takes a long time to cast but it does mad criticalhe cast time, so winter sleep is only for getting away, its the same as thundershout but better, so that means winte rsleep is not critical to have. rock piercing is pretty good, it stuns, and does some dmg, but in general it isnt that good, no comparison to barrage, cause it is the same as fire barrage, except that it pr would say water prison is a must, cause of its low cast time. cyclone is the perfect geatway spell, especially if you used fireball before using cyclone, because if the enemy if on fire, cyclone deals extra damage, and of course, cyclones does what its alled, it tosses the selected target into a 2 second long tornado, which is enough to run away, useful for escaping mobs, pvp area lowkillers, and to run away and regen your health in arena. shockwave and ice blast are the same things, except one is in permafrost and the othe ris in skyfire. shockwave is in skyfire, it does some good aoe dmg, but nothing else, very useful for fending off gangs of enemies that surround you. ice blast is the same as shockwave, only difference is that it does less dmg and slows down the enemy, obviously it also looks different. Frozen mind is useful, when you need badly need to do some dmg, because the enemy will run away and regen or if you are low health and need to kill the enemy for your own survival, that is because frozen mind ends the cooldown of all your permafrost spells. though it is far in the permafrost tree, some you might have to sacrifice most of your skyfire points to get it. Ice meteor is the last spell in the permafrost talent tree, if you get it, you are more permafrost that skyfire, but people have complained that it does too little dmg with low crit chance. flame storm is the last spell in skyfire tree, so make sure that if you have that you also have elemenatl finishing, btw many would also say that elemental finishing is better. flame storm takes a long time to cast, and it is an AoE DoT dmg spell, but arguably worse that elemental finishing. the skyfire spell increases dmg, but it is quite far in the skyfire tree. ice armor is great when you are fighting enemies that do high dmg, because it increases armor count, and if upgraded, it can also do damage. Lightining shield is a skyfire spell, and not only does it decrease the dmg youz take, but it does dmg to the enemies in the vicinity. energy field is your best defence spell, but it is quite easliy destroyed. frost bolt does medium dmg and slows down the enemy. fireball, does some good dmg and also does some medium DoT. Those are the mage spells Attack rotations The hybrid mage has 7 attack spells and allows the player to choose between different attack strategies. Your attack rotation will depend on 3 factors. #''Melee or ranged enemy?'' Against a melee fighter, you'll start with fire ball until he gets to you. Against an enemy with ranged attacks you might cast one fire ball to set him on fire but then you'll cast lightining fall to stun him. #''Mob or individual enemy? Against mobs, you'll rely mostly or exclusively on your AoE attacks (Shockwave, Fire Barrage, Frost Blast). If you fight a large mob, your first attack should be Frost Blast, to freeze your enemies. Afterwards you can finish them off with Shockwave and Fire Barrage. #''Crits A critical hit will immediately finish the cooldown of Fire Barrage. How to use Fire Ball: It takes quite long to cast a fire ball and often other attack spells will be more effective because you can cast them quicker. However, Frost Blast and Lightning Fall freeze and stun your enemy long enough to allow you to cast fire ball. This is very helpful when you want to set your enemy on fire to cast cyclone. Here are some typical attack rotations: #Against a melee fighter: Fire ball + fire ball + fire barrage + lightning fall + fire ball + fire barrage (if crit) + cyclone + rock piercing + fire barrage (if crit) + frost blast + fire ball (if frozen) = dead. Note that you can cast all of these spells without your enemy being able to attack you once because he' will be constantly stunned, knocked down, or frozen #Against a ranged fighter: (Fire ball - if you start the fight) + lightning fall + fire ball + fire barrage + cyclone + rock piercing + fire barrage (if crit) + frost blast + fire ball (if frozen) = dead. #Against a mob: frost blast + fire barrage + Shockwave + fire barrage (if crit) + shockwave ... (+ lightning fall + fire ball... if there is only 1 or 2 left) #Generic: 1st max your range, then Frost Bolt (slows their approach) + Fire Ball + Cyclone (they will freeze and burn!) + Fire Ball + Fire Barrage (usually dead at this point) + Shock Wave + Frost Blast + Shock Wave. This method keeps your health untouched! #Generic as Fire Mage: 1st max your range, then Elemental Finishing + Frost Bolt + Cyclone + Fire Ball (usually dead here) + Fire Barrage + Shock Wave + Frost Blast + Shock Wave. Getting to level 60: This build is optimized for a level 60 mage. Of course, first you have to get to level 60. Here is some advice: *''Start with a fire mage.'' In the beginning of the game a pure fire mage is a good choice. You'll rely on 3 spells you get quite early in the game: fire ball, shockwave, and cyclone. *''Level 39: Elementary Finishing! When you get to level 40, you'll have enough spell points to get elementary finishing. Although this spell is not included in the final build it is mindblowingly effective at at lvl 40-50. To get to elementary finishing you'll have to put a lot of points into flame storm. Try following combination: elementary finishing from the distance + flame storm immediately afterwards. Most of the time, your lvl 40-50 enemy will be dead before he reaches you. *''Mob grinding: ''Mob grinding is fun and a great way to get xp as well as drops. Instead of getting elementary finishing you can also maximize your frost spells. Between level 40-60, there is also nothing wrong with an (almost) pure frost build. *''XP mobs: Attack elite mobs to get more xp. In the desert: nomads, burning horns, and berserkers. In the rift: saltyheads and elite harrassers (groups of 2 are easily to kill with elementary finishing + flame storm) *''Money spending. You don't want to waste money, right? You should your teleport scrolls, and food sparsely, right? Wrong! After the low levels money won't be an issue and the is no point in being cheap. You shouldn't waste time running around - use teleports and teleport scrolls whenever that saves time! For example, use a teleport scroll to get back in the city and a teleport from there. Also use as much food as you need to kill enemies fast. *''Team fights. ''Fight in a team whenever its possible and you're grinding for xp. There is no point in competing for the mobs. If you grind for drops, soloing might be more effective. Stats #Spell Power - Increases the attack power of your spells. ''Comment: This is crucial and one of your top priorities # - Increases the rate critical hits which roughly double the damage- Comment: This is another top priority. It becomes even more important for fire mages who rely on "flamming mind" #Spell Hit - Increase the rate of which you don't miss your opponent. Comment: A good hit rate is important. However, at level 60 the hit rate of your spells will be near 100% anyway. #1 Strength = 2 Attack Power Comment: Not very interesting because you don't really care about melee attack power #1 Stamina = 2 HP/8s and 10 HP Comment: Helpful, obviously. #1 Agility = .04% Dodge, 1 Ranged Attack Power, .05% Crit Comment: Helpful, especially because crits are important #1 Wisdom = 15 MP and .83 MP/8s Comment: Helpful, because you'll need a lot of mp. How to balance the stats with your equipment: Apparently (confirmed?), wisdom only increases mp and mp-regeneration but not the damage of your spell. This means that wisdom is slightly less important than it might appear at first. If you're interested in doing damage, your top priorities are spell power and spell critical. However, you can’t do damage without mp. Often, the reason why you die will be that you ran out hp and mp simultaneously. So, don't ignore wisdom. Equipment Until you get to level 60, you can rely on quest equipment. It’s better to save some money than to invest it in equipment you will only need for 5 levels. category:Guide Category:Player Guides